A Secret I Have Kept
by H2o and TVD lover
Summary: AU/AH Isabella Gilbert and Kol Mikaelson were 13 and in love...He lefts town...Four years later he returns.How will react to having kids?
1. Chapter 1

Bella was a 13 year old was known as one of the hottest girls in school with her sisters,Katherine,Elena and her best friend started dating Kol Mikaelson who was one of the hottest boys in some months the relationship got serious had they had months after that Kol was moving to Conecticut because of his father's company starting a new building over there leaving Bella heartbroken.

_·····Flashback·····_

''I don't for you to go''Bella said between sobs

''I don't want to go either,but I have to''Kol said.''I promise one day I'll come back,but in the meantime I want for you to move on''He continued

''Okay''She said in sobs still not wanting to let him hugged tightly and kissed passionately,to be interrupetd by Klaus,Kol's 16 year old brother.

''It's time''Klaus said causing for them to broke the also gave Bella a paper leaving them confused.''Can you give it to Caroline?''Klaus said

''Really?''Bella said as she saw his number

''Yeah,she is hot to be 13''Klaus said,smirked and walked shok his head and thought if there was hope for him and then looked at Bella.

''Bye''Kol whispered

''Bye''She whispered back

Kol got into the car and his father drove broke down in tears and went to her even a two days later she was feeling ill and found out that she was pregnant by Kol and had to raise it alone knowing that he couldn't just come was alone in this,of course she had the support of her parents,her aunt Jenna,Katherine,Elena,Caroline,Bonnie,Matt,and Tyler.

_·····End of Flashback·····_

She was now 17 and never heard again from moved on like he told from two dates with Tyler she never dated gave birth to twins,a boy and a named them Charlotte Rebekah and Edward Niklaus was an exact copy of Kol except for her hair and the eyes,she had her eyes and her gold brown was a mix of the both of them,her eyes,her nose,her eyes,her jaw and the rest were now named Elena as Charlotte's godmother and Katherine as Edward's godfather is was at the Grill and her mom was taking care of them.

''I'm going to the bathroom''Isabella told Katherine,Elena and Caroline.

''I'll get us the drinks,Elena come with me''Katherine said as she dragged Elena went to the pool table and shortly after she was joined by Katherine and spotted 4 boys and 2 girls in a table and when they realized who they were Elena got an idea

''If they come over here,we'll tell them that Bella drowned last year,okay?''Elena asked them and they all Katherine exchanged looks with Rebekah she went over to them.

''May I help you?''Rebekah asked not recognising them

''You were the one who came over here''Katherine said and noticed that her sibling were watching,perfect!

''You were staring''Rebekah said and and pointed to Caroline

''After 4 years,you don't recognize us,how sad''Caroline said

''Excuse me?Should I know you?''Rebekah asked

''Katherine Gilbert''Katherine said.''Elena Gilbert''Elena said.''Caroline Forbes''Caroline said. After she rememebered she hugged them and tehy hugged the brothers and the redheaded woman noticed it they walked over.

''Who are they?''Finn asked confused

''Caroline,Katherine and Elena''Rebekah said and Elijah saw Katherine he went over and kissed her.

''Caroline,you got old''Klaus said with a smirk

''Same bad humor?''Caroline asked

''Still fiesty?''Kol asked

''Always''Caroline said proudly and continued to play pool with Elena

''So,how is Bella?''Kol asked and got a worried look when he saw tears in their eys after hearing her name

''We'll watch you suffer''Caroline said with a smirk

''What?''Kol asked worried

''You don't think I will get back for getting me a dettention?'' Katherine asked

''That was 6 years ago!''Kol cried out in shrugged

''We're very stubborn''Elena said knowing this would be the best way to get revenge on everything that he had done to them.

''You didn't hear,didn't you?''Caroline asked in a sad tone

''Hear what?!''Kol,Rebekah,Finn, and Elijah yelled-asked

''Two years ago her car fell of the Wickery Bridge and she drowned''Elena said keeping their looked hurt since he wanted to strat over with looked hurt because she had lost a friend that was like a sister to and Elijah looked very sad because of her dying and the redheaded woman also looked seeing their faces the there of them started laughing.

''That's what you all get because of your pranks''Caroline said

''Seriously,Caroline?''Rebekah asked

''We said we would get back at you and we did it''Katherine said

''Really,how is she?''Kol asked

''She's in the bathroom,3..2..1..She's out''Elena said and pointed to Bella who was fixing her all turned their heads to her and Kol went over to her.

''Bella''Kol said

''Kol''Bella said shocked.

They continued looking to each other before Caroline broke the silence

''Well,here you are.I know it's shocking to see them as well'' Caroline said causong Bella to glare at her.

''What?''Caroline said and held her hands up and walked looked at Kol.

''Did you all moved back?''Bela asked him

''Yes''Kol simply answered and Bella's phone started ringing

''Hi''Bella said

''Bella,where are you?''Jeremy asked

''At the grill with Caroline,Kat and Lena''Bella said

''I'll go over there''Jeremy said

''Bye''Bella said

''Bye Jeremy answered and they hunged up.

''Who was it?''Katherine asked

''Jeremy,he wanted to see where were he is on his way''Bella said

''So,is Jeremy still hot?''Rebekah asked causing all of them except for Sage to stare at her

''You like our brother?''Elena asked

''Yes''Rebekah said

''He's right there''Katherine said after she saw Jeremy walking in

'' 's hot''Rebekah walked over and looked shocked after seeing the Mikaelsons.

''Oh God''Jeremy said

''Nice to see you''Rebekah said

''To you too.I need to talk with my sisters''Jeremy said and he went away with Katherine,Elena,and Bella.

''What the hell?''Jeremy asked them

''I don't know I didn't talked to any of them since they moved and I don't think Katherine did''Bella said

''I haven't spoke with any of them''Katherine said

''How are we explaining Charlie and Eddie?''Jeremy asked

''I haven't tought about that''Bella said

''What will happen when Kol figures it out?''Elena asked

''I don't know he will probably be upset pissed or is going to hate me''Bella said

''This is like when Caroline slept with Stefan and thought she was pregnant'' Katherine said

''But she told Stefan and you about it''Elena said

''Right''Jeremy said

After the Gilberts walked away they started talking probably about Edward and Charlotte.

''So,how have you been,Caroline?''Klaus asked

''I'm fine''Caroline said

''What happened?''Rebekah asked

''My parents divorced.I had some after getting drunk at a party I slept with Katherine's boyfriend and thought I was pregnant''Caroline said

''WHAT!?''They all screamed and the Gilberts walked over to them

''Katherine,when were you going to confess about Caroline sleeping with your boyfriend?''Klaus asked

''Caroline;Just so yu know after I found out I brke up with Stefan''Katherine said

''They wanted to know what was going on''Caroline said and Bella got a text saying that Charlie fell and that she wanted Elena.

''Mom needs me home''Bella said and sent a glare to those who knew about Charlie and Eddie.

''Okay''Caroline said and she headed to her car until she felt a hand stopping turned around to see Kol.

''Can we catch up?''Kol asked her

''Sure''Bella said and got into her car.

When she got home Charlie ran to her.

''Mommy,I fell!''Charlie told her

''What happened,honey?''Bella asked her

''I was running in the backyard and I tripped with one of Eddie's toys''Charlotte said between sobs

''Let's get a little ice on it, and we will watch Cinderella,okay?'' Bella said and carried her to the kitchen and saw her mom

''Hey''Bella said while she founed ice for Charlotte's knee

''Hi''her mom said and followed her to the living room

''What?''Her mom asked

''In the kitchen''Bella said and went with her mom to the kitchen

''What happened?''Miranda asked knowing that something was wrong

''The Mikaelsons moved back to town''Bella said and her mom droped the glass on the floor,strangely it wasn't broken

''How do you know?''Miranda asked

''Found them o the grill''Bella explained

''What are we going to do?''Her om asked

''I think that we should hide them until we know if they're back for good''Bella said

''Izzy,is that really an smart idea?''Miranda asked her daughter.

Soon the door opened and Katherine,Elena,Caroline and Jeremy entered

''What the hell are we going to do?''Elena asked

''I'll try to hide her until I know that they're back for good''Bella said

''I'm trying to ask her if it's an smart idea''Miranda cutted in

''I mean I can't go to Kol and tell him:'Hey Kol,guess what? 2 days after you left I found out I was since I didn't want to disturb your new life I didn't call you want some pie?'''Bella said sarcastically

Caroline and Katherine laughed but Elena and Jeremy sent them glares.

''We'll figure something out and as the godmothers,the godfather and the aunt we'll guard them''Jeremy said

''We'll all do it''Elena said

Bella groaned and soon a sleepy Charlotte came in

''Why are you sad mommy?''She asked

''I'm not sad,just having a hard day''Bella said and hold Charlotte up who quickly fall asleep

''Pass her to me,I'll take her upstairs''Katherine said

''No,I'll take her''Bella said and took her upstairs

Two days later

Charlie and Eddie came bouncing was only the teens and the toddlers hime

''Mommy,mommy can we go to the park?''they said in unison

''Of course''Jeremy said

''Do you think that's safe?''Elena asked

''We'll go to a different one''Katherine said and they buckled them up in the car and drove 20 minutes intead of 5 like and Charlotte went to play and they watched closely.

''Bella'They heard someone say,they turned around and saw Kol with a bag .

''What are you doing here?''Bella asked nervous

''My dad asked me to buy the dog food''Kol said and held up the bag.

Son Eddie came and looked at Bella.

''Mommy can you take me to the swings?''Eddie asked looking at Bella.

''I'll take you''Katherine said and leaved to be followed quickly by Elena and Jeremy

''Want some pie?''Bella asked

'Explain''Kol said

**How will Kol react?Will he be upset,pissed or happy?**

**I will make my best to update daily,but the more reviews the quicker!**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Mommy can you take me to the swings?''Eddie asked looking at Bella._

''_I'll take you''Katherine said and leaved to be followed quickly by Elena and Jeremy_

''_Want some pie?''Bella asked_

'_Explain''Kol said_

Bella explained everything to him,when she finished he had a shocked and hurt expression in his face.

''Why didn't you tell me?''Kol asked angry

''Kol,even if you knew I knew you couldn't just come back''Bella answered

''We would have figured something,but instead you just leaved me to spend the last four years without knowing that I had a son and a daughter'' Kol answered more calmed

''You told me to move on,I tried''Bella said defensively

''What are their names?''Kol asked

''Don't get angry...''Bella started nervous

''Why should I be angry?''Kol asked nervous/worried

''Well their names are Edward Niklaus and Charlotte Rebekah Mikaelson''Bella said

''After Nik and Bekah?''He asked and she nodded

''Well Nik,he needs to mature and Bekah she would kill me if I didn't''She continued and he walked away angrily,she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Elena behind her and Edward,and Charlotte still playing with Katherine and Jeremy.

''I feel so horrible right now''Bella said

''He was going to found out either way''Elena said trying to comfort broke down and Elena comforted minutes later Jeremy,Katherine and the kids went home.

Kol walked to the house and slammed the door,so hard that 10 seconds later almost all of his siblings were thought he knew Bella better than that,but he didn' was he feeling?Betrayed and angry

''What the hell,Kol?''Elijah asked

''What happened?''Rebekah asked him

''What's wrong with you?''Finn asked him

''SHUT UP!''Kol shouted

Kol threw the bag to the stairs and went to the living room

''Why are you shouting?''Mikael asked,Kol simply ignored him

''Well?''Esther asked,after throwing some things to the walls he sunk crying to the floor.

''Kol?''Sage asked when she went downstairs

''What happened?''Elijah asked

''Kol?''Klaus asked as he held him with Rebekah

''Bella found out she was pregnant two days after we didn't tell me because I told her to move on.I saw the babies at the park,they look just like me''Kol said

''Babies?''All of the family asked

''Yes''Kol said

''Oh my god''Esther said

''She should have told me''Kol said

''It's okay,shh''Rebekah comforted him

''Those are my babies''Kol said

Kol laid down trying to think unfortunately,because of his family he couldn't after minutes of umcomfortable silence Sage broke the silence.

''What are the babies?''

''Girl and boy''Kol said

''Names?''Elijah asked

''I will need for you to hold Bekah ad Nik''Kol said and Elijah and Finn grabbed Rebekah while Mikael and Henrik grabbed Niklaus.

''Why do you need for them to grab them?''Esther asked her son with curiosity

''The girl's name is Charlotte Rebekah-''Kol was interrupted by a YES coming from Rebekah

''And Edward Niklaus-''Kol was interrupted by WHAT? coming from all of his family members

''She told me that Rebekah would kill her if she didn't do it and that Nik needs to mature''Kol said while he went to the door

''Where are you going?''Rebekah asked

''Bella's''Kol said opening the door

''I'm going with you''Rebekah said

''No,you're staying here''Kol said

''No,I'm going with you''Rebekah insisted

''Mom!''Both of them said at the same time

''Let him go by himself,see if all of them can join us for dinner''Esther said,Kol nodded and left

Kol knocked on the door and pushed pass Jeremy surprising Katherine

''Where are they?''Kol demanded

''Bells!''Jeremy screamed and Bella came downstairs with a towel in her hands

''Can you finish giving them their bath?''Elena asked her siblings who went upstairs

''What are you doing here?''Bella asks

''I want to see my children''Kol answered

''They're getting a bath,after you get from the playground you will need a bath''Bella says

''I wouldn't have known''Kol replied sarcastically and Bella felt guilty for saying that

''My mom wants for you to join us for dinner,you can bring your brothers if you want''Kol said and gave her the address.''That's our new address''Kol said and went home,minutes later Jeremy and Katherine came.

''What did he want?''Katherine asked

''For us six to join him at dinner''Bella said and they nodded


	3. Hiatus

**Sorry if I am not updating for a while.**

**This story is in HIATUS**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read**


End file.
